Roommates
by Legally Positive
Summary: After being rejected from Julliard Rachel goes to NYU. Kurt always planned on NYU. Now the two divas are roommates! Let the crazt begin.
1. Happy Roommating!

Everyone thought Rachel would go to Julliard for Musical Theater. In fact she still majored in musical theater, but she wasn't going to Julliard. Julliard was completely filled to capacity, but they got together with NYU and offered her a full ride to NYU. On August 25thshe packed up her bags and went into New York. She moved her stuff into her dorm room before going to walk about the city. She decided before coming to New York to be a new Rachel. Mercedes and Quinn took her shopping for a new college wardrobe and she was currently in blue jeans and a white tank top with an aqua blue short tank top.

She went over to the currently empty closet and hung up the clothing she had brought along to last her until Thanksgiving. She left half of the closet to whoever her roommate would be. She went into one of the 5 boxes she had brought with her. She put her new comforter on top of her bed. This caused some problems considering she had a bed-desk. After struggling with the mattress for 5 minutes the bed was just right.

She climbed down the ladder and got into the the box containing her laptop. She put it on the desk below her bed. She took out her iPod cord and stuck it into her computer and put her pink iPod on charge after the 10 hour drive from Lima to New York City.

In the final box contained some of the things she would need for her classes. This year's schedule contain Physics II, Calculus II, American Literature I, American History III, Broadway History, and English V. The desk had small storage compartments in which she labeled for each class. Once every thing was put in place she threw out the boxes, and began to walk the streets of New York.

* * *

Kurt always knew he wanted to go to NYU. He wanted to go there so he could be an AIDS researcher and hopefully find a cure. Ever since the disease killed his mom 10 years ago that's what he wanted to be. So when New York University sent him a letter saying he had a full scholarship for science he couldn't be any prouder.

On August 25th he packed his bags and went to New York. He had 7 boxes. 1 with his bedding, 2 boxes of clothing, 1 box of hair and make-up supplies, 2 boxes with things for classes (textbooks included), and one box with his Laptop and electronics.

He could tell his roommate had already been here considering there were clothes in the closet and a made bed next to bare one.

Kurt went into his first box and got his sheets, comforters, and pillows out. He put his navy blue sheets on with minimal trouble. His comforter and pillows were easier to put on.

Once the bed was made the next order of business ws his wardrobe. In the half a closet his roommate left he ordered his clothes by designer name. When he put up his clothes and shoes he discovered his roommate was a girl because she had a skirt.

In 10 minutes he was able to set up all the supplies he needed including his Mac. He placed his make-up and hair products in the bathroom were he could reach them easily. He changed into the "I Have Jazz Hands and I'm not Afraid to Use Them!" shirt Finn had gotten him as a graduation present.

* * *

Out on the streets Rachel wondered around enjoying the sights. Kurt was doing the same thing. Eventually the two teens from Lima bumped into each other. Rachel was looking in Sherbert Alley for something she could send home to her Dads. Kurt walked into Serbert Alley looking for some Wicked Stickers to put on his iPod. "Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Rachel is that you?" he questioned right back.

"Yah it's me. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to NYU now. IN fact I just moved in today. What about you? You going to Julliard?"

"No, Julliard reached capcity so I got a scholarship to NYU. I just moved in today too."

"What do you say to walking around then looking at our new dorms?"

"Alright."

The two of them looked in the store were Kurt found his stickers and Rachel found a Spring Awakening bookmark. When the two finally stopped walking around the went into NYU campus. "So what floor are you on?" Kurt asked.

"Third. What about you?"

"Same."

"Cool we're floormates. Lead the way to your dorm," Rachel instructed. Kurt lead Rachel to his dorm when she noticed something. "Kurt I have something to tell you."

"WHat?"

"THis is m dorm. I have a key to here to. All of this is mine."

"So we're gonna be roommates for the next year?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"I have to set a ground rule though. You do not touch my hair jel and make-up."

"Deal. But you don't touch my teddy bear."

"You seriously brought Star with you?"

"Yah. I didn't bring the agreyle did I?"

"Fine."

"You know this could be our weirdest year yet."

"Probably."

And so life as roommates begin...............

**This idea came from an awesome dream I had last night.I don't know where I'm going with this so write suggestions.**

**~Legally Positive**


	2. Kurt Comforts Rachel

"Hey Kurt, do you wanna come with me and Quinn for dinner tonight?" Rachel asked the first weekend of their freshman year.

Kurt knew that Rachel and Quinn had been dating since Junior year of high school so he told his roommate to go on out. He had his own things to do. He needed to go shopping; now.

He flipped his phone up and hit 2. It hooked him up directly to his best friend Mercedes, only a short two miles away at her dorm on Fashion-Institute of Technology. "Hey Kurt," the fashion-student said to her best friend.

"Mercedes, I have a problem," he confided.

"What, is Rachel playing Barbra Streisand 24/7?"

"No, that's not it. I need to go shopping, get my mind of class for a little bit."

"Sure be over in about 10 minutes."

Kurt changed into pair of black pants and white button up shirt with a black vest over top of it. Mercedes arrived in one of her favorite t-shirts and jeans.

"Alright let's get started first stop Macy's."

The two fashion Divas spent nearly four hours shopping and came home with bags from 8 different places.

When Kurt came back to the dorm all the lights were turned off, and Rachel was sound asleep in her bed. "I never thought Diva would look so relaxed," Mercedes commented.

"Just don't wake her up. She has been waking up screaming and crying the past few nights, so she'll need all the sleep she can get," Kurt informed.

"Has she been having nightmares again?"

"I don't know. When she's asleep she scream 'ERIC NO!!!'. I don't have and idea who Eric is."

"I know who that is. When Rachel and I were little we were good friends. When we were in 7th grade my older brother got us into a party and a sophomore started to flirt with her. Somewhere along that time Eric took her in the back of his car and raped her. Weeks afterwards she had terrible nightmares of him doing it again. Last week she saw him in Times Square. She called me and told me everything."

"That's why she hasn't been sleeping?"

"Most likely."

"Come on let's put these up." Once the clothing was placed in order of designer name Mercedes went home to her own dorm leaving Kurt and a sleeping Rachel.

It was a little past mdnight so Kurt turned on his computer and watched his favorite show on Megavideo.

Half an hour later Kurt was watching another episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide before Megavideo ran out, when Rachel screamed. Her small body thrashed in the bed and she grabbed onto Star for dear life. Kurt got out of the chair and climbed up Rachel's ladder to try and calm her down. "Rach, Rach calm down. You're just having a nightmare. No one can hurt you in your dreams."

She put he head into his pajama top and cried. Kurt just did what he thought was right and rubbed her back. "What happend Rachel?"

"Did I ever tell you about Eric Swanson?" Kurt shook his head no. "Well when I was in 7th grade Mercedes and I went to this party......." After 15 minute Rachel told her rape story and how last week he saw him in Times Square trying to flirt.

"No one should have to go throught that. Even though I am mainly feminine I'll use all the man power I have to protect you from him."

"Thanks Kurt."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Night Kurt."


	3. Kurt and Rachel Remember

____

__

__

**This chapter contains OCs. If you don't know who is who look below**

**Lucy~ Kurt's two-year-old adopted sister  
Liza~Matt's little sister. Senior at McKinley. Has been in glee club from Freshman year to her senior year.  
Jake~ Previous member of New Directions. Sophomore at University of Michigan for mathematics.  
Aaron and Haley~ Seniors at McKinley. Members of Glee club since Freshman year.  
Ben and Caleb~ Rachel's older brothers.  
Dawn~ Rachel's surrogate mother  
Sunni~ Rachel's deceased twin sister (Pronouced Sunny)  
Mickey, Kyle, Josh, Trey, Nate, Madi, Peyton, Katelynn, and Drue- Other nine members of Generation 2 of New Directions.**

Kurt missed Lima. He missed seeing Lucy's first steps and words. He missed going to McKinley High everyday. He missed seeing Finn everyday. The only thing that kept him connected to Lima was having Rachel as his roommate.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Neither Kurt or Rachel had any classes until Monday. It was good thing for Rachel since she came down with a bad cold on Friday morning.

Kurt was working on his anatomy homework when he saw something beside the bed Rachel had been sleeping in for the past two hours. It was a scrapbook.

The first picture was from the 2009 Invitational. The second picture was the original 12 members on the bus to Sectionals. The next picture was of Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Lucy playing in the park. The next picture showed Liza and Jake making out before they broke up. The next picture was a the time the glee kids played a game of boy vs girl kickball. Haley was hugging Aaron as she got a home run for her team.

Kurt's head snapped up from the book when he heard a stifled sneeze coming from his roommate. "What you looking at, Kurt?" Rachel asked, her voice heavy with congestion, while she climbed down the ladder attached to her bed.

"Scrapbooks. I just looked at it to remind me of home."

"It's okay. That's why I brought it. I never though you'd be my roommate to share it with."

"So, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked as he put a hand on her burning forehead.

"In short terms, like shit." She stuck a thermometer in her mouth and waited for a minute. "Yep, I'm still sick," she said as the thermometer read 101.3 degrees.

"Who are these people?" Kurt asked showing a picture of two little girls, two little boys, and three three adults.

"These are my dads," she said pointing to the black and white men. "This is my surrogate mother, Dawn," she said pointing to the girl with the pretty blond hair. Rachel paused for a second to sneeze and then pointed to a boy who looked about ten. "This is my brother, Ben, and this is my other brother, Caleb." Then she pointed to the little girls. "This was me and my twin sister Sunni about a year before she died."

"How did she die?"

"On Sunni and I's fourth birthday, Sunni passed out. She was rushed off in an ambulance. When we got to the hospital, the doctor told us Sunni had leukemia. A year later she was in remission. Six months after that she relapsed. Then on a warm Saturday afternoon, just after we turned six, she died in her sleep."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I guess we both lost someone we loved at six."

"Was it your mom?"

"Yes, she died of AIDS. About three months after my mom and dad got married, Mom was raped. The rapist had AIDS and passed it on to her. Three years later my parents wanted to start a family. They were put on an adoption list. Four years later, a teenage couple named Collins and Nicole gave my parents me. Six years after I was born, Mom got a cold. It turned into pneumonia and she died."

"Stories like that make me feel lucky I'm healthy. Well for the most part."

"Hey, I remember this day," Kurt said pointing at a picture of the glee club at the local pool.

"Yeah, you wouldn't get in the pool because you were worried about your hair."

"Once a diva, always a diva."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Mail for Kurt Hummel," Jared the messenger called out.

"It's from my dad," Kurt said walking back to Rachel's bed. "Look at how cute Lucy is. Maybe my dad has a little fashion sense."

"Awwww." Then, something caught Rachel's eye. "Hey, this is the DVD from the bus ride home from Regionals."

"Let's watch it.

* * *

"This is investigator Will Schuester looking at my next case. We have sixteen teenagers who just won the Ohio Show Choir Regionals. We have Miss Quinn Fabray and Miss Rachel Berry asleep next each other. Mister Kurt Hummel, Miss Mercedes Jones, and Miss Haley Scott are gossiping about what happened with some girl named Erica and a boy named Casey. Mister Artie Abrams and Mister Aaron Miller are discussing the newest computer software out there. Mister Mike Chang and Mister Matt Rutherford are looking out the window as if to escape. Mister Finn Hudson is working on the math homework he has due tomorrow. Mister Noah Puckerman is attempting to finish To Kill a Mockingbird for his English class. Miss Liza Rutherford and Mister Jake Rogerson are listening to All American Rejects. Miss San-"

"Will, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"And this America is my fiancee Emma Novalee Pillsbury."

"Is this another one of your 'I'm bored, so I record random people' videos?"

"What? I never do that."

"Then what on your youtube? Isn't the video called 'Random People in Lima Park'?"

Will put down the camera to kiss Emma and Kurt took over. " And here we two animals making out," Kurt whisper looking at Will and Emma.

* * *

"I wish that was I was awake when that happened," Rachel said, "and you're right they are two animals."

Suddenly, Rachel's computer said calmly, " You've got mail from Liza Rutherford."

"I'm still amazed at how your computer can say her name properly," Kurt commented.

"Artie works some cool stuff. Let's see what Liza has to say."

Hey Rachel!

How's NYU? Today Mr. Schue made us do a mash-up of Lady Gaga's Bad Romace and MJ's Beat It. Wicked Awesome. Mickey and Kyle got the leads again. I sent you some pictures and video of our invitational last night. Nate started us with Will I? Katelynn did most of Without You. Josh and Trey performed I'll Cover You. Then we closed out with Finale B. If you can't tell it was all RENT themed.

Santana stopped by rehearsal today and helped us learn the choreography for Bad Romance/Beat It. There's some video Santana gave you of you, Mike, and Matt lighting somethig on fire.

Tell me how you're doing; and say hi to Kurt for me, please? TTYL

xoxoxoxoxo Liza

"These pictures are amazing. Let's watch the video," Kurt said.

* * *

There is a dark stage with a single spotlight looking at New Direction's youngest member, Nate at only 13 years old, (he skipped 5th grade). Nate sang out with his strong voice, "Will I lose my dignity? Will Someone Care? Will I wake tomorrow from his nightmare?"

As Nate held out the last note Trey, Josh, and Kyle sang the line once before Drue, Aaron, Mickey, and Haley sang the line again. After that the remaining members, Liza, Madi, Katelynn, and Peyton joined in. Nate sang the last note alone as Aaron and Drue lifted him on their shoulders.

Eleven members cleared off the stage leaving New Directions second youngest member, Katelynn at 14, to sing a solo in Without You.

"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you."

Drue comes out and sings, "The world reieves."

Peyton comes from the back and sings, "Colors renew."

Madi and Josh walk from the wings and sing, "But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue."

Liza sings whlie holding Aaron's hand backsage, "Without you. Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats."

Aaron sings, "Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe."

Nate stares at Mickey and sings with passion, "The mind chruns."

Mickey looks back and repeats," The mind churns."

Haley looks to Trey as they sing together, "The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone. Cause I die, without you."

Katelynn looks to Josh and sings "Without You..."

Josh sings back, "Without You....."

They look at each other and sing "Without You....." together.

The audience cheers on the high schoolers like they did for the first Generation after Somebody to Love.

Josh and Trey walked out from the back if the theatre as the beginning note of I'll Cover You played.

They held hands as Josh sang, "Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
WIth one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you"

Trey looked at Josh intamently as they walk to the stage and sang, "Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you"

Their grip tighten and they ran a litle faster singing, "I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life"

They arrived on stage and Trey wrapped his arms around Josh and they sang,  
"Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat."

__

"You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle," Josh sang

"No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat," Trey sang.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life. I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is ," they sang united by thier hands

__

"So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired"

"If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"

Together they grabbed their hands and sang out, "Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..." They ended the song with an unexpected kiss on the lips.

Josh and Trey left he stage. Haley appeared on a table wearing a tanp-top and skinny jeans. Liza stood beside te table looking up at Haley.

Nate  
There is no future  
There is no past

Kyle  
Thank God this  
Moment's no the last

Mickey and Kyle  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss

ALL  
No other road no other way  
No day but today

Girls  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal

Boys  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare

Girls  
Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The hand gropes  
The ear hers  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone

Boys  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way

* * *

Girls  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you

Boys  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

"NO DAY BUT TODAY!" All of them sang out

This reminded me so much of 2009 Invitational," Rachel commented.

"Let's see this video of you and Mr. Mike Chang and Mr. Matt Rutherford. Were you two dating back then?"

"Kurt, that video was made last year! I was going out wuth Jesse then."

"Let's watch it.

* * *

_"Today me, my friend Mike, and our friend Rachel are burning all of her skirts, sweaters, and agrayle patterns," Matt said as a reporter._

_Rachel came over, "Mike would you like to burn the first item?"_

_"YES!" Mike put and agreyle skirt on his Dad's charcoal grill. One by one 42 skirts and sweaters were desroyed._

_"Now I must call Quinn and Mercedes for new clothes. Thanks, Mike. Thanks, Matt."_

_"All good, Rachel."_

"Why wasn't there for this?" Kurt saked. "I would have loved this."

"You were watching Lucy while your Dad was in Canada."

"I could've brought her."

"Smoke's bad for a toddler."

"Whatever."

"Goodnigt, Kurt. This fever isn't going away on its own."

"Night, Rachel. By the way were out of vitamin D."

"t's okay don't need any for two more hours."

"Now you can sleep on Sudafed and two years ago it go all of us SO hyper."

"Well, night."

"Night."

* * *

**I know I haven't added a chapter lately, but I need more ideas. Tell me what you wanna see.**

**~LP**


End file.
